Jackson's Revenge
by Delinda.Rose
Summary: Lisa knew Jackson was right. She was a loner. All except for Cynthia. That's why after he was prosecuted & sentenced to 50 years in jail, she went and changed her life. Ten years after the red eye that changed her life, everything was different. Everything except for the fact that Jackson was still around, and he wanted revenge on her, and someone who helped her that fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Cyn, how about we head to Cabo in a few weeks? I think we've earned a vacation. Would Tom be okay with watching the kids?" Lisa asked Cynthia as she was going through her closet, picking out an outfit for her date with Nash tonight.

Lisa heard Cynthia yelling at her two kids, who were apparently running around chasing the dog. "I'll ask him when he gets home, but I don't see why he would say no. He just went to Vegas with Barry."

"Where are you guys going for your anniversary? You've been married for what? Four years now?"

The phone started slipping from Lisa's shoulder. Her quick reflexes allowed her to grab it before it fell to the floor. "Yea, can you believe it? I thought for sure with the twins that he would have left me by now, but we're more in love than ever." Cynthia yelled at one of the kids to get off of the dog. "I can't wait for you and Nash to get married."

Lisa laughed. "Cynthia, we haven't even gotten engaged yet. I don't even know if he'll ask me." She glanced in her bedroom mirror at the outfit that she picked out. A white summer dress, with white heels. "At this rate, I feel like I'm going to have to ask him!"

Both girls burst out laughing. "Oh, Lisa, I gotta go. Charlotte and Carlos have gotten into the flour." Lisa heard her take a deep breath. "I'll call you later and you can let me know what happens!"

"Deal. Tell the twins I send my love!" Without waiting for a response, Lisa hung up and threw her phone on the bed. Lisa decided that this was definitely the outfit she would wear for tonight. It flattered her figure, and the white looked great with her coloring.

Even though Cynthia and Lisa still worked at the Lux Atlantic, they had different schedules and barely seen each other. It got worse after Cynthia got married, but then worse still when she had the kids. Of course Lisa was happy for Cynthia, she just missed her friend. Any opportunity to see Cynthia was an opportunity that Lisa was going to take.

Lisa had been going out with Nash for two years. A few times she thought that he was going to ask her to marry him, but he never did. _Maybe he just doesn't want to get married_ , Lisa thought to herself at least a hundred times a day. She was going to find out tonight at dinner. One way or another, things between Nash and her were going to change. Either she was going to be getting married to him, or she was going to move on. After spending so much time being afraid of life, she realized she had to take chances. Especially if she wanted to be happy again.

-XX-

Lisa spent an hour getting ready. That included exercise, shower, hair, and makeup. As soon as she pulled on her dress, Nash walked into her bedroom. "Baby, you look gorgeous tonight." He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. He stood there in his normal jeans and t-shirt. It didn't bother her, but she did like when he dressed up occasionally. "What's wrong, Leese? You look upset."

Lisa smiled. "No. I'm good." She grabbed her purse and took one final look in the mirror before heading out to the car with Nash, who opened her door for her and closed it.

The drive to the restaurant was pretty fast. Lisa talked to Nash about her going to Cabo with Cynthia, and how they needed a vacation from work. Since they hadn't had one in a few years. Nash agreed. Saying he could use a vacation as well. He thought maybe he would go to visit his parents in Texas. "Babe, if you wanna come with me and Cynthia, you can."

"No, I know you two need your girl time, and I really do need to go visit my parents. It's been too long since I've seen them." Nash got out of the car and ran to open Lisa's door. Once she was out, he shut the door, locked the car up, and set the alarm. He reached for Lisa's hand, which she happily accepted.

They walked up to the counter where countless other couples were waiting. "Reservation for Field."

The woman at the counter looked at the reservation list and shook her head. "I'm sorry, that reservation was cancelled-"

Nash grabbed for the list. "That's impossible, I didn't cancel it, and no one knew I was coming here tonight." His eyes made their way down the list. "Lisa, how come there's a reservation for you on here? In place of mine?"

"Nash, I don't know. I didn't call anyone today other than Cynthia. Besides, as you said, I didn't know we were coming here until we arrived."

The reservation list was ripped out of Nash's hands. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, the reservation was cancelled, but replaced with Lisa Reisert." The woman looked between Nash and Lisa. Her eyes settled on Lisa. "Have I ever met you before? You look familiar."

"I don't think so. Not unless you've stayed at the Lux Atlantic hotel."

The woman smiled. "That must be it! We had my 21st birthday party there."

"I remember. We had a few complaints, but once people were told that it was your 21st birthday, they were okay. A few asked to be moved to a different room, which we were more than happy to do. Your name is Becky, right?"

"Rebecca, please." Rebecca held her hand out to shake Lisa's. "I do have a table ready for you two. When the reservation was switched to your name, the person added a few things to it, and everything is already paid for. They said something about an anniversary?"

Lisa and Nash followed Rebecca to their table, which was in the back of the restaurant. There was a red table cloth on the table, where as every table around them had white. A bottle of champagne. Red rose petals. And there was a red slip cover over the backs of the chairs.

"Nash, who else knows that this is around the time that you moved here and that red is your favorite color?" Rebecca handed them their menus and went back to her counter to seat other customers.

He shrugged. "My mother. She must have wanted to do something nice for us." He pulled Lisa's chair out for her. "Now I really have to go home and see her."

Lisa looked at him questioningly. "I thought that you didn't tell anyone we were coming here?"

"Of course I told my mom, but I didn't think she would do this." He picked up his menu, and Lisa did the same thing. "It's sweet of her though, huh?"

Lisa smiled. "It is."

They ordered their meals and carried on a conversation, laughing throughout the night. When their dessert came, Lisa got up the courage to ask what had been on her mind all night. "Nash, do you ever want to get married?"

Placing his fork down near his chocolate cake, and found Lisa's hand free hand. "What makes you question that?"

She gave a shaky smile. "I guess it's stupid, but I've been wondering if you don't want to spend your life with me. We've been together for two years now, going on three, and most people who go out for that long are married, never mind engaged."

"I can promise you that marriage is something I hope to do with you. One day." He glanced down at their pieces of cakes. "Now, let's dig into our dessert. Something that looks this good should not go to waste."

Finally, she knew that he did want that future with her. His answer put her at ease, and she ate her cake with a smile. When she was finished, she pushed the plate away. "Phew, I'm full. Thank you for dinner babe. Actually, I think we should be thanking your mom." Nash was looking at her plate weirdly. Glancing everywhere but at her face. "Is something wrong, Nash?"

He looked at her with a smile. "No. No, of course not." He looked behind her at the door towards to the kitchen. "Will you excuse me? I want to go give the chef my compliments."

"Please give the chef mine as well. I'm too full to move at the moment." Nash nodded and walked away from the table.

Nash walked through the door and met his friend Dallas, who was the head chef at the restaurant. "Man, where was the ring? It was supposed to be in the cake!"

"When you called and switched the reservation, you said no ring tonight. You found a better way to propose, and that putting a ring in chocolate cake was cliche."

Nash ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't call to change the reservation. My mother did. She must have done this as a surprise, but I don't understand why she would change the proposal."

"Nah, man. A guy called and changed the reservation. Said he was you. Nash Field. There's no other way the reservation would have been able to be changed."

"It must have been my father then. Doesn't matter." He looked at the watch on his wrist. He was going to take Lisa to see a movie, but the movie had started half an hour ago. He lost track of time talking to her at dinner. Nash looked back up at Dallas. "Where's the ring?"  
Dallas' eyes almost fell out of his head. "You don't have it?"

"No. I gave it to you, to put into the cake."

Dallas scratched his neck. "Man, I don't know what to tell you. The person on the phone said to give it to Rebecca and he would have someone pick it up. Something about wanting a different ring for the occasion. I didn't argue, considering I thought the ring was a little lackluster. I just thought you came to your senses."

"That ring is a family heirloom!"

"I'm sorry, man." Dallas gave a sigh. "Listen, dinners on me."

Nash rolled his eyes. "Dinner was already paid for by the person who changed the reservation."

"Next time, dinner is on me. But right now, I have to get back to work." Dallas walked to the sink and washed his hands. "Why don't you go take Lisa out for drinks or something? Try to calm down. I'm sure the ring will show up."

Nash muttered under his breath as he walked out of the back and over to Lisa, who was checking her phone. "Baby, are you ready to go?"

"Mhmm. Just checking my texts." She clicked a few things. "Cynthia said Cabo is a done deal. I'm going to buy the tickets tomorrow." Lisa looked up at Nash. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"No. I'm fine." He held his hand out for her. "Let's go get some drinks and go dancing."

That wasn't something that Nash and Lisa did very often, so whenever he offered, she accepted. "Sounds like a plan!"

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Lisa's favorite club downtown. The bouncers checked their ID's and let them in. "What do you want to drink?" Nash yelled over the music. "Your usual?" Lisa nodded as she followed him to the bar. "One Sea Breeze and one Jack and Coke."

After they got their drinks, Lisa downed hers and asked for another. Nash handed her his and went to get her another one. This time she sipped it slowly, but still faster than usual. She had finished her drink before Nash finished his. They started dancing to the music. When Nash finished his drink, he went and got them another round. By the end of the night, Lisa had around six Sea Breeze's and Nash had two Jack and Cokes. He would have had more, but he was driving them home.

Lisa was stumbling on the way to the car and slurring her words. Luckily, Nash was there to help into the car without any incident. "Baby, I haven't seen you drink that much in a while. What's going on?"

She gave him a sloppy smile. "Nothing babe. I swear!"

Nash buckled her in and ran to the other side of the car to get in. "Is it because it's close to the anniversary of the Red Eye?"

Lisa shot him a glance. "Why do you always bring that up? I've moved on from it. I would prefer not to talk about it."

There was his answer. Since he had known her, whenever it got close to the anniversary of the Red Eye, she would drink heavily. Mostly to forget about it, but also to numb herself. They always had a story about it in the news whenever the anniversary came around. "How about I stay with you tonight, and take care of you?"

The smile returned to her face. "Sure!"

 _ **AN: When you -XX- It means there's a break and I'm going somewhere else. I don't want people confused. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**trudes193- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well. :)**

Lisa woke up with a pounding headache. The light pouring in the window didn't help, nor did the sound of the shower. The last thing she remembered from last night was going to her favorite club downtown, and having a few drinks. She must have had more than a few drinks though, especially with the way her head was killing her.

The shower went off, and Lisa sat up. "Babe, do I have aspirin in the cabinet?"

She heard him ruffling through the cabinet. "There's a few left in the bottle. I'll bring them out in a minute."

"Water too, please!" She heard him say a quiet yes. "Babe, what did I do last night?"

Nash walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. Lisa never got tired of seeing Nash without a shirt on. He had a six pack. The muscle definition on his arms was something most men would kill for. Not too big, but not too small. Just perfect in Lisa's eyes. He had bright brown eyes and blonde hair. His hair was always cut military style. Which was appropriate, considering he was in the military. "You know what you did last night." He handed her the pills and the glass of water.

"I had a few drinks. I don't remember having enough to make me feel like this." She swallowed the pills and drank the water, then lay back down with the covers over her head, wincing as Nash laughed.

"No, babe, you had around six of your favorite drink, and the bartenders weren't stingy with the alcohol." He grabbed the covers and pulled them off of her. "You have work today, but if you're not feeling up to it, call in sick. I'm sure they would understand." She bit her lip to keep from crying. She always cried when the anniversary came around. The reason was never quite clear. It could have been because Jackson was the first man she allowed to break down her walls since the rape. Or it could have been the fact that she could have lost her father, or a good friend if she hadn't accomplished her mission to save everyone.

"I can't do that." She probably would have, if Cynthia wasn't working with her today. It was one of the rare times that they actually worked together, and she appreciated those days.

"I left you enough hot water to shower." He pulled on his boxers. "I'm going to cook us some breakfast, and I'll see you when you get downstairs."

-XX-

Lisa was wearing a sleek black skirt with ruffles on the end, and white blouse. Her hair was already dry and set in perfect waves. She was just finishing her makeup, which usually only consisted of some eyeliner and lip gloss. Simplicity was always something she strived for. Looking gorgeous with minimal effort. As Nash had always said to her.

The smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon wafted up to her room, prompting her to grab her shortest pair of black heels and rushed down the stairs to eat with Nash before he had to run out the door for work. "Babe, that smells delicious." She said as she walked around the corner into the kitchen.

"I sure hope so." He said, as he placed the plate on the table with a glass of orange juice.  
Lisa looked at him and took him in. He had his business suit on, which almost always turned her on. He always looked like a model on the cover of GQ or some other magazine, equally worthy of her amazing boyfriend. "What time do you get out of work tonight?"

Nash sat down at the table and watched as Lisa started eating. "I'm getting out at five, and should be back here by six."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to come back here. You can go home if you want."

He grabbed his briefcase and stood up. "What if we- you know what, never mind."

Lisa placed her fork down and cocked her head to the side. "What if we what?"

Nash looked at his watch. "I was going to say, what if we made this more of a permanent situation?"

"You want to move in?"

Nash looked hurt. "You don't want that?"

Immediately, Lisa jumped up from the table. "No! Of course I do. I just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same situation being permanent." She walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. "When is your lease up?"

"Next month, but I'm sure I can talk to Mrs. Winters and she would allow me to move out early. If not, I'll just pay for next month anyways, and move in before the lease is up." Lisa smiled almost stupidly as Nash looked at his watch again. "Leese, I really have to go." He kissed her softly on her lips. "I'm already late, and you know that I hate being late." She nodded as he walked out of the house saying, "I love you."

-XX-

It took Lisa almost an hour to get to work. Traffic was horrendous, thanks to a three car accident. If she had left her house when she normally did, she would have been late. With the excitement of seeing Cynthia, she decided to leave earlier, thinking that she could purchase the tickets to Cabo while waiting for Cynthia to get to work.

As Lisa sat in the break room, she took her phone out and went searching for deals for her and Cynthia's flight to Cabo. Finding one that would cost twice as less as the others, she booked the tickets, then went on to book a suite at one of the hotels. The suite had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a deck that led out to the pool.

Just as she about to put her phone down, someone tapped Lisa on the shoulder. She turned around to find her boss, Fred. "Hey, Lisa. I know you don't start work for another half an hour, but would you mind starting a little early? Bernadette has to go home. Family emergency."  
Lisa was always one to please people. She had been trying to be more assertive and not allow people to walk all over her, but when it came to stuff like family emergencies, she gave in. No questions asked. "Sure thing, Fred. I'll be right out." She was sad that she wouldn't get to talk to Cynthia until they were both working, but at least this would keep her busy until Cynthia showed up.

-XX-

An hour after Cynthia's time came to clock in, she still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lisa had called her what felt like a million times, but was probably only ten, and there was no answer from her. Lisa was worried that she possibly could have been in that car accident. Lisa turned on the radio behind her, and listened to the news while waiting for guests to come check in, or out. "Breaking news about that three car accident. There were two fatalities. A man and a woman. We haven't been given any other details. When we have more, then we will let you know. Now, time for some new Taylor Swift! Here's Wildest Dreams."

Lisa clicked off the radio, and prayed that Cynthia was not one of the deceased in the accident. Her worry stopped as soon as Cynthia came strolling into the lobby, looking as tired as a baby. "Cynthia! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I'm so sorry, Lisa. Somehow all of our alarms this morning were turned off. When Tom got up to go to the bathroom, he looked at the clock and freaked out. We had to rush around, getting the kids ready, and then ourselves. It was crazy. Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad to know that you, Tom, and the kids are fine." She looked at the break room door, where Fred was coming out of. "If you should be worried about anyone being upset, it would be Fred. And here he comes. Good luck!" Lisa said as she ran to the phone that started ringing. "Good morning, this is Lisa Reisert at the Lux Atlantic hotel, how may I help you?"

"Oh, I definitely think you can help me with something."

Lisa's eyes went wide, she started shaking, and she dropped the phone. There was no way she could have heard him. There was no way he could call her. The judge specifically said that he was to never contact her again. And considering he was in jail, the guards would have to monitor every phone call he made. "Lisa, is something wrong?"

Lisa turned towards the voice that had just spoken to her. It was Fred. "No, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Fred nodded and continued talking to Cynthia. Lisa picked the phone back up. "I'm so sorry for that, what can I help you with?"

"Ma'am, I need a room please."

This time, it wasn't his voice. Maybe it was just the anniversary that was playing tricks on her. She smiled as she started to feel better. No shaking, no worry that he was about to get to her. "Yes, sir. Would you like a one bedroom, or two?"

"Two would be ideal, please."

Lisa completed the deal with the man on the phone, learning that his name was Daniel Craig. "You are all set Mr. Craig. We'll see you tomorrow!" Lisa hung up and turned to see Cynthia standing next to her. "How did things go with Fred?"

"Written warning. I told him it won't happen again." Cynthia punched her ID and password into the computer to clock in. "How was your date last night?"

"It went well, until we got to the club."

Cynthia lowered her head a little. "Uh oh. What happened?"

Lisa took a deep breath. "Well, you know it's the anniversary of 'What shall never be named again'. And you know how I get when this day is around. I drink to much. I think to much. I get scared." She saw the look of compassion on Cynthia's face. "Don't feel sorry for me, Cyn. It's just going to take me more time to get over the situation. I thought my father was going to be killed, and the Keefe's. I almost lost people who meant a lot to me." Cynthia nodded. "Want to know what happened this morning?" She nodded. "Well, Nash and I came to the conclusion that he should move in. It's time. And he definitely wants me to be his wife. He's just waiting to ask me, and I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Are you really?"

Lisa inclined her head to the right. "I am. Nash is it for me. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Cynthia gave a knowing smile. "The real question is, do you want kids him?"

"Oh, yes. That's definitely on my mind. When the time is right, I'm sure that he will want them as well."

"You didn't ask him if he wanted kids?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "No. I didn't get to that point of the conversation. I was just happy with the fact that he wants to marry me." Cynthia gave her a disapproving look. "Don't look at me like that. I'll ask him later."

Cynthia ran to get the phone at the other desk that was ringing and just as Lisa was about to go to the bathroom, she saw a familiar face walk into the lobby. Lisa smiled as she walked up to the desk. "Rebecca, how nice of you to stop by. How can I help you today?"

"My friend is turning twenty one, and I was wondering if I could rent the same room I had for myself? Along with a ballroom. I don't want us to keep the other guests awake like we did with my birthday."

"Of course!" Lisa set everything up for Rebecca. "Everything is all set. We'll see you in two months." Lisa watched as Rebecca left. Just then, something struck Lisa. She remembered where she had seen Rebecca from. It wasn't just from the hotel. It was from the Red Eye.


	3. The meeting

**trudes193- Here it is! Hope you like it. :)**

Lisa ran to the door to the hotel, and ran outside. Hoping to see Rebecca and ask her if she had, in fact, been on the Red Eye. Once she got outside though, there was no Rebecca. She was gone. "Lisa, what's wrong?"

She turned to find Cynthia standing behind her. "Um. Nothing." She took another look around for Rebecca, and when she was satisfied that she was gone, Lisa turned back to Cynthia. "I just thought that I knew someone."

Cynthia nodded. "Well, if they come back, you can ask them." She grabbed Lisa by the arm gently and ushered her back into the hotel lobby.

"As for now, we have a situation."

Almost immediately, Lisa put on her business only face. "What is it?"

"That phone call that I got while you were helping that blonde woman, was about a transaction that a man in room 4080 says is wrong. He swears he didn't buy anything out of the mini bar, or order any of the porn that has been placed on his bill. He wants to see you."

After the Red Eye, there was huge debate surrounding room 4080. A lot of people wanted the room to stay gone, but when they asked Keefe what he thought about it, he said he thought it would be a good idea to remake the room. "There's no reason not to make the room again. No one got seriously injured. Why not remake it and make money." His opinion is what made the owners decide to remake the room.

"I'll get right on it." Lisa said. She walked to the elevator and waited while it took its time to arrive. The image of Rebecca came into her mind, and she noticed how much she really did look like the little girl on the Red Eye. Just then, the elevator dinged, taking her out of her thoughts. The doors opened, and she stepped in, pressing the button that would take her to floor fourty, where room 4080 is.  
The ride gave her more time to think back to the Red Eye. Which only made her hate going to this room all the more. It just brought more memories to her. Like how she thought Jackson was such a total sweetheart at first. Coming to her defense with that rude guy in line, offering to have Tex-Mex with her, guessing her drink. She thought it was kind of creepy that he could guess the drink that was her favorite, but it was made even creepier when she found out that Jackson had been following her for eight weeks.

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts going through her head. The elevator doors opened, and she turned to the left and walked down the hallway to room 4080. When she reached the door, she found it open. Pushing it a little bit, she called out, "Hello, I'm Lisa Reisert, the manager. I got a message that you have a problem with your bill so far?"

"Come on in!" The man said in a sing song voice. So that's exactly what Lisa did. She pushed the door, walked in, and closed it. When she looked around, she couldn't see the man anywhere. "I'm upstairs." She heard the man call out again.

Lisa sighed as she headed up the stars. When she reached the top, she put on her best fake smile, and walked to where the rooms were.

Lisa heard faint whistling, and walked to where she heard it coming from. "Sir," was the only word she got out before she saw who stood in the bedroom. And he wasn't alone.

"Hey there, Leese. How about you walk in here, and shut the door." Lisa turned to run, but his voice stopped her. "If you leave, she dies." He chuckled more to himself than anyone else. "You don't want her death on your conscience, do you?"

"What do you want from me Jackson?"

His blue eyes pierced hers, and the moment she first met him popped into her mind. "I want you to pay."  
Lisa's eyes settled on the person who tied up in the corner, crying. "Is that Rebecca?" She practically screamed as she almost ran to the girl to help. The only thing that stopped her was Jackson. There was no way she wanted to be anywhere near him.

Jackson shifted his gaze to the girl who was tied up. "Come into the room, shut the door, and talk to me." He turned his eyes back to her. "It's the only way you're going to get any answers from me."

"You just said you wanted me to pay."

Placing his hands in his pockets, he nodded. "I do. But at the moment, I want you to come into the room, sit down on the bed, and talk to me." She shook her head. "Leese, you really don't have any choice here." He motioned toward the girl in the corner. "If you leave, she dies. Then you die."

Even though she would never leave the girl, she decided to be a little fiesty with Jackson. "You would have to catch me to kill me, and I have time to run while you kill her." The girls eyes opened wide in shock and she was shaking her head no. Trying to say something.

Jackson took a step forward, which made Lisa take a step back. Bumping into someone, Lisa turned around to find a tall man with black hair, holding a knife in his hand. "Leese, come in and talk to me, and I'll send him downstairs."

Lisa wasn't sure how she didn't hear the man walk behind her, or how she didn't feel his presence. She looked to the left and was going to make a run from Jackson and the guy standing in front of her. "Don't try it, Leese. I have another man downstairs." She closed her eyes and turned to face Jackson, who was smiling. "Did you really think I wouldn't come prepared? Especially for you." He pulled a hand out of one his pockets and pointed at her. "I underestimated you once. I thought you were weak. Thought you were going to be easy to deal with. I underestimated you, and I won't do it again. Which is why I brought my men with me." He motioned for her to come into the room. "Come on. We don't have all day." She didn't budge. "If you want to do this the hard way, we can." Jackson looked at the man behind Lisa. "Max, will you please be so kind as to bring her to me?"

The man that Jackson identified as Max, grabbed Lisa by the arm. "Let me go. I'll go in by myself." She shrugged him off, but wasn't sure if she actually had done it herself, or if he had just let go of her. It didn't matter. No matter what happened now, she was screwed.

She walked into the room and started walking over to the bed. "No. I told you to shut the door."

Lisa swallowed as she turned to shut the door. She knew once she closed it, her life would be changed forever. There would be no Nash. No Cabo. No Cynthia. No watching Charlotte and Carlos grow up. No kids of her own. It took all of her will power to actually shut the door. There was no part of her that actually wanted to shut it. She swung the door, and when she heard it click closed, she could almost hear her heart stop beating.

"Now, if you would cooperate, this will be so much easier."

Lisa gave a nervous laugh. "Cooperate? You just said you wanted me to pay. Why would I cooperate?"

"Listen Leese, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." She saw a twinkle in his eyes. "Remember the bathroom? We could do things that way, if you preferred."

The memory flashed in her mind like it was yesterday. "I don't want to talk about that." Lisa whispered as she had her head facing down to the floor.

"We don't have to. As long as you do what I say." He seemed to be nice. Well, as nice as Jackson could be. He reminded her of when they first met. No maliciousness in his voice. She felt like he was trying to lure her into a false sense of security. "The more you listen, the better it is for you and her."

Lisa walked over to the bed and sat down. "What do you need me to do this time?"

Jackson pulled a chair from a desk in one corner of the room, and placed it in front of Lisa. "What I need you do, is listen to me. What I want you to do, is entirely different." He sat down in the chair. "But for now, we'll just talk about this lovely blonde beauty." He pointed at the girl in the corner. "Do you remember her?"

She thought of telling him the truth, but thought that it might get them in more trouble. "She had her twenty first birthday party here last year."

Jackson shook his head. "Nope. Wrong answer."

"How am I wrong? She rented a room here last year. I checked her in myself." He was being relatively calm, and that definitely made her feel uneasy. "Shouldn't you be in jail for another forty years?" That obviously wasn't the right thing to say when she already felt uneasy with this whole situation.

"Perks of being in the business I'm in. I have friends in high places. Which brings me to the reason I'm here." A scowl formed on Jackson's face. "I was demoted because of you." That meant that he wasn't as powerful as he was when he trapped her on the Red Eye. "He saw the hopefulness in her eyes. "Don't worry, within a year, I was ahead of where I was when I met you." He smiled again. "I have more men working for me than I have in the past."

Lisa closed her eyes. _This can't be happening to me again_ , she thought. "So, you want me dead."

When she opened her eyes, she saw his head tilted to the side, like he was examining her. "Do you remember her?"

"I just told you. She rented a room here last year."

Jackson sighed and pulled a picture out of his pocket. "So, you're going to tell me that you don't remember this little girl?"

He pushed the picture in front of her face. She feigned shock. "The Red Eye?" She looked up at Jackson and cupped her hands together. "What does she have to do with this?"

"You don't know?"

This time, she didn't have to feign anything. She really didn't know. "No. Should I?"

He stood up, walked over to Rebecca, and picked Rebecca up, walking her over to Lisa. "You don't know what she did?" Lisa shook her head as Jackson threw Rebecca on the bed. She landed on the edge, and almost fell off. "So, you're going to sit there and tell me that you have no idea what she did to me?"

"Yes. Considering I really don't know what she did."

"You're going to tell me that you didn't know she helped you on the Red Eye? That as I was going to chase you off of the plane, she pushed her bag into the aisle and made me trip, giving you ample time to run."

Lisa looked at Rebecca and gave her a silent thank you. If she hadn't had those precious extra seconds, then everything probably would have been completely different. Her father could have died. The Keefe's could have died. She could have died. "I really didn't know Jackson." She looked back at him. "I can't tell you that I'm not thankful though. Those extra seconds helped me out a lot."

"Yea. If only those extra seconds weren't there, you would have witnessed the Keefe's being killed, and then just because of what you did to me," He pointed to the scar on his throat. "I would have killed your father. Right in front of you." Lisa started getting dizzy and she started hyperventilating. She saw Jackson get up and kneel in front of her. "Leese, these games are not going to get me to feel bad for you."

"I. Need. Air." She said between gasps of taking breaths. Before she knew it, everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirate Gyrl-** **I'm behind in my reading as well, as well as writing my other FanFictions.. Ugh. I feel like a failure sometimes! Life just gets crazy and gets in the way. It happens. I'm just glad that you're enjoying this story so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it! It's been fun writing this one. :)**

Jackson picked Rebecca up off of the bed and brought her over to the closet, which he placed her in. She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes to beg him to let her go. Jackson knelt down next to her and caressed her face. "Such a beautiful girl. Too bad you had to help Lisa out." He gave her a mock frown. "Awww, don't worry." Jackson looked over at Lisa, who was still passed out on the floor. "No matter what happens, you won't feel any pain. Well, except for this." He took a needle out of his pocket and stuck her with it. Then he closed the door. Reveling in the tears flowing down Rebecca's face.

He turned his attention back to Lisa, who fell to the floor when she passed out. He didn't even bother to catch her when she fell. After all of the pain that he had suffered at her hands, he was going to let her suffer some pain as well. Even though he hadn't caused her to pass out physically, he knew he was the cause of it. Lisa thought he was gone. Gone for another forty or so years. She thought she would never have to see him again. Jackson chuckled at the thought of her being so naive. The Lisa he knew would never have been naive. Something had changed. And he knew what that something was.

He put his right hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Three big stones were surrounded by lots of little ones. The middle stone was red, and the stones on the side of that were blue. The little ones were clear. He didn't understand how Lisa's boyfriend, Nash, could have thought that Lisa would like this ring. It was too gaudy for her. The Lisa he knew, and he knew her pretty well or at least he did, liked simple things. Lisa would have been happy with just a plain wedding band. He looked at Lisa and put the ring on the table by the bed.

Fed up with the fact that Lisa was still unconscious, Jackson left the room. He walked to the kitchen downstairs, grabbed a bowl and filled it up with water. Walking upstairs, he cursed the fact that Lisa hadn't aged badly. She was still as beautiful as she was ten years ago. When she first walked into the room, his heart had skipped a beat. Sure, he had been following her around for a while now, but he hadn't seen her up close since they were in the court room, and she was testifying against him.

He walked into the room and found her still passed out on the floor. Walking over to her head, he dumped the water on her head. "Wakey wakey!"

Lisa sat up, startled. "What the hell?!"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "You passed out. I got annoyed. I got water, and I threw it on you." He sat back down on the chair next to her. When she turned to look at him, he realized that even when she looked like a drowned rat, she looked absolutely beautiful. He shook the thought away. There was no way he was going to let her get to him this time.

Lisa looked around the room, and panic set in on her face. "Where is Rebecca?" Jackson didn't answer right away, and that was not okay with Lisa. "Where is she Jackson?"

"She's fine."

Lisa jumped to her feet and ran from one side of the bed, to the other. Then she looked under the bed. There was no Rebecca to be found. "Where is she?"

Jackson pursed his lips. "I told you, she's fine." Lisa didn't look like she believed him. "Leese, I have never lied to you before, so why would I do that now?"

"I don't know.. Maybe because you're crazy. You go around killing people for a living!" She gasped. "Please tell me you didn't kill her."

Jackson ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "No. I didn't kill her. I've already told you that she's fine, and she is." He rocked his head from side to side. "She's just taking a little nap. I need her well rested for what I have planned." He noticed that Lisa was standing next to the table with the ring on it. Standing up, he walked over to her, and she backed up into the table. Jackson smirked, knowing that she was terrified of him made him happy. That might make his plans go over smoother. "Leese,"

Lisa shook her head and shifted toward the bed. "Stay away from me." He raised his arm towards her, and she recoiled. "I'm serious, Jackson! Don't touch me!"

His hand went behind her and he grabbed the ring. "Do you know what this is?" He asked as he pulled it out in front of her.

"An engagement ring?" She asked him, confused.

Jackson nodded. "Do you know whose engagement ring it is?" She shook her head. He smiled. "It's yours."

Lisa's eyes widened in fear. There was surely no way that Jackson was going to make her marry him. He wouldn't do that, right? "No. No, it's not." She knew that Nash was going to ask her to marry him, but it wasn't something that wasn't going to happen right now. Or ever, now that she was stuck with Jackson. Maybe if she did whatever Jackson wanted, he would let her go. Maybe if she did it fast enough, she could get back to Nash before anyone thought she was dead. "I don't have an engagement ring."

He gave a short nod. "Oh, but it is. Nash was going to ask you to marry him last night." She shook her head no again. "Oh, he was, and I know, because I changed everything."

"What are you talking about?"

Jackson pushed her onto the bed. "Your dinner last night. I changed all of the plans that your _precious_ Nash made." Lisa thought she heard some jealousy coming out while he was speaking about Nash. She had to have been imagining it though, right? There was no way that Jackson would be jealous of Nash. "I set up the red table cloths, red rose petals, the red slip covers on the back of the chairs, the champagne." Lisa looked like she was going over it in her mind. "I didn't do it because it was Nash's anniversary of moving here. I did it because of our anniversary, Leese. _Ours_." She looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, I forgot. You don't like to talk about the red eye. It makes you uneasy." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Makes you reach for your favorite drink at the bar."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Lisa screamed as she tried to push him out of the way, to no avail. "I don't want to talk about it." She looked around the room and started breathing heavily again. "I just need to go home. I need you to leave me alone."

"Leese, I think you may have some PTSD because of me." He smirked. "How can we fix that?" She didn't answer. Instead, she looked at the floor to keep from looking at the man who had ruined her life. "I know that you can't get on a plane anymore." When she wouldn't look at him, he knelt down and stared into her eyes. Which looked like she was in shock. It was then that he realized one of two things. Either Lisa was playing games, or she was not the same Lisa that he had come to know, and somewhat admire her.

"I just need to go home. I just need to go home. I just need to go home." Lisa kept repeating the same sentence over and over again.

Jackson was starting to get annoyed. There was no way that she could do what he wanted her to in this condition. He really had fucked her up. Now he had to get her to relax and be her old self again. But before he could do that, he had to get her and Rebecca out of the hotel without anyone noticing. Luckily for him, when he had his men check in, he ordered them to bring suitcases big enough to stuff a body in. He himself had a way out of the hotel without being seen, but his men had to check out and leave with the women. No one was to know that Lisa was with them. And no one would miss Rebecca. Her father had lived here, but he died. Her mother still lived in Texas. She wouldn't be notified that Rebecca was missing for a few days, which gave him plenty of time.

Jackson pulled open the drawer next to the bed and pulled out another needle. He didn't want to drug Lisa, but this was the only way to get her out of the hotel. He had planned to make her go downstairs and ask to leave early, with the threat of killing Rebecca if she didn't actually do it, but in her current state, he just couldn't trust her to do that.

No. He had to do this with plan B. Jackson so wanted to make Lisa feel the agony of having another persons life in her hands. Once he got her back to normal, he would make her feel that agony. It would just take time. Time that he had, considering this was the only job on his plate right now. He could take as long as he wanted, and his bosses wouldn't even be mad. They wanted Lisa to pay. They just didn't know about Rebecca. He was sure they would be pleased with this turn of events. The addition of the girl who had helped Lisa get away and make Jackson's life hell.

While Lisa continued to chant the same sentence over and over, Jackson played with her hair. Thinking of all the things he could do to her while she was in this state. He could make her worse if he did any of the things he wanted to do. Instead, he managed to stay calm and sat down next to her on the bed. Pulling the cap off of the needle, he sighed. "Lisa, my sweet sweet Leese, things could have been different. If only you weren't so," he searched for the right word, and he found it. "Useless. You're so useless right now." He patted her face a few times. "You'll be back to your old self soon." Grabbing her arm, he sunk the needle in, injecting her with the serum. It was quick and effective. In just a few minutes, she would be sleeping comfortably. Well, as comfortably as you could when you were shoved into a suitcase.

After he watched Lisa fall asleep and lean into his arms, he called for his men. "Seth, Max! Get in here! We only have a few more minutes before someone comes looking for Lisa!"

Seth and Max came into the room, their suitcases in tow. Jackson pointed to Lisa. "Put her in your suitcase, Seth." Then he pointed to the closet. "Max, you get Rebecca." Jackson took his suit coat off and his pants off. Revealing a tank top and shorts. No one would recognize him in these clothes. It would be easy to get out of hotel in this get up, especially with a hat on.

He watched Seth put Lisa into his suitcase. "Do not harm a hair on her head. She's mine to deal with it." When Seth nodded, Jackson continued. "I mean it. If I see a bump, bruise, or any other marks on her body, you will pay."

As Max put Rebecca into his suitcase, he said, "Don't worry, boss. I'll make sure nothing happens to Rebecca."

Jackson snickered. "I don't really give a rats ass about what happens to her. Just as long as she stays alive. You can play with her or whatever you want to do. Makes no difference to me. I just want her alive. I want Lisa to see what happens to people who betray me and hurt me."  
Seth and Max zipped up their suitcases and set them upright. Gently. "Ready when you are boss."

Jackson threw his suit at Seth. "We can go just as soon as you stuff that in with Lisa." He smirked. "This way, she can have the scent of me with her the whole way. Maybe even dream about me." Seth stuffed the suit in, right next to her face. "I hope that if she does have a dream, it's frighteningly good."

When they made it to the lobby to check out, Cynthia was helping them. "Do you know when the manager left your room? She's been gone for quite a long time, and the boss is getting angry."

Seth looked at Max. "She left about ten, fifteen minutes ago. Other than that, I don't know where she is."

Max spoke up next. "Didn't she say something about needing air and wanted to go outside?"

Cynthia smiled. "I'm sure that's it. She's been going through such a tough time lately." She took the room key from the men. "Thank you staying at the Lux Atlantic, and we hope you enjoyed your stay enough that you'll want to come back."

Seth smiled. "We definitely enjoyed our stay, and got everything done that we needed. We'll be back."

Max and him turned and walked outside to the parking lot, where they opened the trunk of their car. Jackson was already on the road, and he was going ahead to set up the cottage that they had for the women. His instructions were to load the suitcases in the trunk, fill the gas tank up, as well as a few gas cans, and then turn the music up so loud that in the event the girls woke up, no one would be able to hear them scream.

They set the suitcases in the trunk, and put locks in place to make sure that if the girls did wake up, they couldn't open the suitcases. The trunk was shut, and Seth smacked Max on the shoulder. "You ready for this road trip?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pirate Gyrl-** **Oh, poor Lisa and Rebecca is right! Lol. Just wait until Lisa finds out what she has to do! She's going to be so upset. Jackson is not being very kind this time around. ;) I know this chapter isn't as long, but I'm hoping the next one will be! Enjoy!**

Jackson had been at the cottage for over an hour waiting for Seth and Max. He almost got out his cell to call them a few times, but he had to make sure that when the girls arrived there would be no way for them to get out. First, he had the men from his office come in and switch the windows with the kind of glass that doesn't break. He didn't want the girls to be able to throw something at the windows and get out. The door had no windows, but it did have several padlocks on the outside. On the off chance that he had to leave, he could lock them in and there would be no escape. There was no back door, no basement, and no attic. There was only this one floor.

Each girl had their own room. Of course, each room had a few padlocks on the outside of them as well. Lisa was his for as long as he wanted. Needed. Rebecca on the other hand? He didn't know how long she was going to be staying here. Probably just long enough to make Lisa do what he wanted her to. After that, he might just hand her over to Max or Seth. He knew that they liked to play with the pawns.

A car door shutting outside brought him back to reality. Jackson looked out the window and saw that Max and Seth were finally there. He flung the door open and screamed, "What the hell took you two so long? I've been here for over an hour, and I left only ten minutes before you."

"Traffic." That was the only answer he got out of Seth. Obviously he would have liked more of an answer, but there was no use arguing. The girls would be awake soon, and he wanted them situated before that happened.

Jackson watched Max open the trunk and pull out Rebecca's suitcase. "She goes into the room all the way down the hall." Seth pulled out Lisa's suitcase and Jackson smirked thinking of how he had bested her this time. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to get away this time. He had thought of everything. Jackson pointed a finger at Lisa's suitcase. "She goes in the room right next to mine." He looked at Seth. "You do remember which room that is, don't you?" Seth nodded as he lowered his head. "Good, because if you mess it up again, you won't like the consequences."

Not wanting to piss his boss off yet again, Seth walked by him briskly and dropped the suitcase holding Lisa on the bed, then ran out of the room. He would let Jackson deal with her. Max marched passed Jackson and dropped the suitcase holding Rebecca onto the floor in her new room. "Sir, do you want to do the honors?" Max called out to Jackson.

"Not with Rebecca." Jackson started heading towards his bedroom. "Just take her out of the suitcase and tie her to the bed." Just as he entered his room, he heard a big bang. Growling under his breath, he turned around and looked into Rebecca's new room. Nothing had happened in that room, so he turned to Lisa's new room. Where he found the suitcase she was in on it's side, still rocking.

Jackson rolled his head around a bit and screamed out Seth's name. Seth came running into the room, with fear in his eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"You let her fall?"

There was anger in Jackson's eyes that Seth was terrified of. He wanted no part of this. Especially since he heard the story about Jackson and Lisa. He knew the rumors. He knew that the word around the office was that Jackson had fallen for the mark. That's why he failed. Seth also knew that if someone hurt Lisa, and it wasn't Jackson himself, there would be hell to pay. "No sir, I didn't let her fall."

Jackson nodded slowly, reaching around to his back. "So, she did this herself? Being totally unconscious, she flung herself off of the bed? Is that what you're going to tell me?"

Seth began to stutter. Not knowing what to say. "I, I, sir, may- I don-"

Pulling his hand out from behind his back, Jackson was brandishing a knife. A K-Bar. Before Seth could move, Jackson lunged forward and stuffed the knife into his gut, twisting it. Seth let out a scream and Max came running. "Don't worry, Max." Jackson took the knife out of Seth's gut and let him fall to the floor bleeding. He knelt down next to Seth. "You have failed me for the last time." Seth grabbed his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Jackson locked eyes with him. "Do you really think you're going to stop the bleeding?" He laughed as he took the blade and sliced Seth's neck open. There was a scream from behind the guys. "Jesus Christ." Jackson dropped the knife. "Didn't I tell you to tie her to the bed?" He asked Max as he rubbed his forehead in aggravation.

"I was in the process of doing that when I heard Seth scream. I thought you guys needed my help."

Jackson stood up and was going to push Rebecca back into her room, but before he got to her, she passed out. He sighed as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Rebecca. "Go and finish what I told you to do while I go deal with Lisa." In a hurry, Max grabbed Rebecca and brought her into the room as Jackson walked into Lisa's room. He grabbed the spare key he had to the lock on the suitcase and opened it. Lisa, his Lisa, was still knocked out cold. He inhaled her beautiful perfume, which smelled of roses, and began caressing her face. "Oh Leese, if only you knew what I have planned for you." A smirk emerged on his lips. "Don't worry. There's no time limit this time, and there's no one guarding your father." Picking her up, he gently lay her down on the bed. "But, if you don't come through, he will die. As well as your precious Nash." An evil glint showed in his eyes. "You see Leese, the only reason no one is guarding, or watching your father and Nash is because this time there is no way to call for help."

Lisa moved a little bit, and Jackson watched her with amusement. She moved her face around a bit and gave a slight snore, which Jackson actually found attractive. "You are going to hate me for this, but that's the plan. I plan on beating you down mentally until you submit to me willingly." He took a piece of her hair and started playing with it. "No one can stop me this time. No one will take you away. You won't get away." With that, he grabbed Lisa's hand and slapped a handcuff around it. He took the other side of the handcuffs and slapped it around the metal frame of the bed.

As he walked back to the door, he turned back to look at her one last time. "The fun is just beginning. Sleep well, Leese. Once you find out what you have to do, I doubt you'll get any sleep for a while." He grabbed the door and shut it, locking the door from the outside. When he finished locking Rebecca in her room, he looked at Max. "Max, I need you to go back to the boss in person, and tell him everything is going according to plan, and to stop by Lisa's house." When Max gave him a confused look, he continued on. "I can't believe I really have to tell you what to do when we kidnap someone who has friends and family who actually care about them." Max grimaced a little. "You go to her house and grab some of her clothes so it looks like she ran out on Nash." As Max started to leave the house, Jackson called him back. "Don't get caught." He gave Max a warning look. "You know the consequences if you get caught."


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson waited impatiently for Lisa to wake up. She had been out much longer than he had anticipated her to be. When he had given her that serum, he didn't think he had given her enough to last the ride, nevermind last a few hours after arriving.

Every few minutes he would go check on Rebecca, who was still crying. Logic was telling him that he shouldn't have even gotten her involved, but his pride was still hurt. He let himself get knocked down by a twelve year old. She had to pay. Maybe he would let her go when he forced Lisa to help him. Maybe.

Lisa started stirring, and Jackson straightened up in the chair he had placed next to the bed. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. He hoped that she wasn't still freaking out. She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped once she saw Jackson sitting there with a smug look plastered on his face. "Welcome back, Leese."

Lisa shot up and tried to jump off the bed, but the handcuffs stopped her. She looked at them with horror in her eyes. Her mind went to what Jackson just said. Why had he said 'Welcome back'? It's not like she died and came back to life. Unless, wait. She didn't remember anything after Jackson had started talking about the Red Eye. "What happened to me?" She asked him with a fierceness she didn't know she had.

"I drugged you." Jackson said nonchalantly. Again Lisa's jaw dropped. "Save it, Leese." He crossed his hands in his lap. "If you hadn't gone all crazy on me, I could have went with Plan A, and you wouldn't have been stuck in a suitcase for a while."

"You stuffed me in a suitcase?" Scooting back on the bed, she stared at the handcuffs. "Why don't you just tell me what you want me to do, let me do it, and then let me go home?"

Jackson laughed. "You think it's going to be that easy?" He shook his head. "Leese, I know with your moral compass that this is going to be even tougher for you to help me with than the Keefe job." Confusion showed in her eyes. "Oh, this time it's personal." He stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. "You see, I- I mean, my company has an enemy. A company who does the same kind of job that we do. I, meaning my company and I, need you to help me destroy the boss of that company." She went to interrupt him. "He's stealing business from us, and that's taking money out of my pocket." He narrowed his eyes at Lisa. "You can see where that's a problem, right?" Lisa went to answer him, but he continued. "I mean, if another hotel popped up out of nowhere across the street from yours, and started taking all of your business, wouldn't that make you a little upset? Make you crazy? Make you want to kill someone?"

"No, Jackson. Of course I wouldn't." She thought back to the whole lecture Jackson just gave her. "What do you mean by personal?" Her mind went to Nash. If he turned out to be like Jackson, she didn't know what she would do. Obviously she would swear off men forever. She couldn't pick a good one to save her life. If it was Nash who was the boss of the other company. "Seriously, what do you mean by personal?"

He smirked. "Oh, he's hidden it from you all very well." Sitting down on the bed, he almost reached his hand out to her. "Don't worry, it's not your precious Nash." He let out a chuckle. "He would never make it in this business. I can guarantee he would be dead within a week." He pointed at her. "Unlike you. You were born for this kind of work."

"No. I definitely wasn't." He nodded. "I was not! I was born to be a manager." When she heard what she said, she fixed it. "A manager of a hotel. Not of killing people."

Jackson flipped his hand back and forth. "A manager is a manager." He stood up and walked to the door. "You were pretty amazing on the Red Eye. I have to admit that, even though you got the best of me and almost killed me." He put his hands in his pocket. "If your father wasn't there, you would have been dead." Jackson walked out of the room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Jackson, wait!" Lisa screamed out. "What about my father? Is he okay? You haven't hurt him, have you?" Her words fell on deaf ears. Jackson didn't even come back into the room. With no certainty of what was going on with her father, Nash, or anyone else she loved.

-XX-

Jackson walked back into Rebecca's room, purposely ignoring Lisa's cries. When he walked into Rebecca's room, he saw her crumpled into a ball on the bed. "Rebecca." He said her name in a sing song voice. She recoiled as she heard his voice. She was terrified of him, and wanted nothing to do with him. "You know why you're here, right?" She nodded, afraid to make him mad. "I'm going to tell you a few things. One, I'm not a liar. I'll never lie to you. It doesn't suit me to lie. It just complicates things, and I don't like things to get complicated. Understood?" Again she nodded. "Two, if you listen to what I say, I'll let you go. I can't promise that nothing will happen to you between now and then, but you will go home. Alive. Three, well, this is more of a reminder than anything else, but next time someone doing a job, you don't get involved."

"I didn't-"

Jackson made a shushing sound and put a finger in front of his lips. "I know. I know you didn't mean to get involved. You didn't know I was doing a job, and that Lisa was the subject of my job." He knelt down in front of her. "You won't help her this time, will you? I think you learned your lesson."

"I did. I really did. I'm so sorry. I'll never get involved again. Never!"

"Oh, I need you to get involved one last time, but only by doing what I say. Can you do that?" She nodded as the fear surged through her. "I thought so. I'll leave you yourself for now."

As he was walking out of her room, Max walked into the house. Jackson met him in the living room, where Max was holding a suitcase that Jackson hoped was full of Lisa's clothes. If Max had fucked up like Seth had, Jackson would have to call for some more men. That wasn't something he wanted to do. He wanted to keep as many people away from this cottage as he possibly could. He nodded at the suitcase. "There's quite a few clothes in here. I grabbed as much as would fit." He pointed at the suitcase. "I even took her suitcase to make it look more convincing."

Jackson nodded his approval. "Great."

Max shifted his eyes in the direction of Rebecca's room. "Can I-"

Jackson sighed. "You know how I feel about-"

"I do boss, I really do, but she's just so beautiful."

"No. Absolutely not. Go play cards or something." He knew that he had told Max no more than a few hours ago that he could play with Rebecca, but it still bothered him. Especially when he was around. If Max played with her while he wasn't around, there would be nothing he could do to stop it, but while he was around, there would be none of that going on around him.

-XX-

Jackson unlocked the door to Lisa's room, where he found her laying down, crying. She saw him and wiped the tears away. No way was she going to let him see her cry. She was embarrassed by the tears, especially when he could see them. "What do you want? Was locking me in here not enough for you?" He sat down in the chair across from her.

"I came to let you know who we're going after."

"Please tell me it's not Nash. I just want to make sure it's not him."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I already told you that it wasn't Nash. You know I don't lie, Leese. It doesn't suit me. Doesn't help me." He sat down on her bed. "You do know him though."

Lisa's mind went through the list of men she knew in her mind. No man that she knew was horrible enough to be in this line of business. None of the men she knew were like Jackson. Which was a great thing, considering he was a murderer. "Then who the hell is it?"

"I'm not sure you're actually ready to hear it. Maybe I should let you calm down for a few hours, then come back and let you know."

"Just tell me already!"

"Suit yourself, but you should know that it affects your life in a very large way."

Lisa visibly gulped. "My father?"

"No, but that would be a great twist of events." His lips curled. "Not that close to you. Close, but not to close."

"I'm tired of the games Jackson! Just tell me!"

"Tom."

Lisa went through the mental list again. Then it clicked. "Cynthia's husband? The father to her children?" Jackson nodded. "There's no way! There's absolutely no way that it's Tom. He's nothing like you."

"Obviously. He is the boss. He _owns_ the business."

She shook her head. "They don't even have the kind of money that you described before."

"He's hiding it, and hiding it very well." Her eyes opened wide in shock and Jackson knew her question without her asking it. "Cynthia doesn't know. As I said, he hides it very well." He stood up and he walked to the door. "I'll let this sink in while I go make us some dinner. I'm sure Rebecca is starving."

"Oh my god. I feel horrible!" Lisa completely forgot about Rebecca being there with her. How could she have forgotten? It wasn't like her to forget, but then again, there was a lot on her mind. Stuff she couldn't control. Even though she wished she could. Her whole life was a giant mess, and Jackson was always the one who made it that way. "Where is she?"

"She's safe. She's in her room." He started closing the door. "If you do as I say, then she'll be fine. If not," he shrugged. "I can't be held responsible for what happens to her, or anyone else you care about."


End file.
